The trouble of love
by weasleytemper
Summary: A love story from Fred and hermione and how hard it is to love each other in secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **the Hogwarts Express

Grangers house:

'Hermione sweetie, come down you have to go to the train'.

Hermione heard her mother calling from downstairs, slowly she looked up from the book she was reading and when she realized what her mother said she jumped to her feet.

Quickly she looked through the room and puts the book from her hand in the trunk. Then she went as fast as her trunk allowed down. 'AUWW'! hermione screams loud when her trunk hits her foot.

When her mother calles again she stumbles to the car. On the station she has to jump into the train. But when she wanted to put her trunk on the train it was stuck.

And just when she really panicked she felt a warm hand on hers.

She looked over her shoulder and looked straight into the calm face of Fred Weasley. After a few seconds he said 'lets pull together on three…. One…. Two….Three!' Little by little her trunk raises from the ground and finally it lands into the train.

'thanks' And just when Hermione said the train starts to move. Shocked she looked out of the window and waved to her mother, she looked back and saw Fred cleaning the bottom of her trunk with his wand on the ground was much gum. Fred saw her looking and says: 'I think this' he pointed to the gum 'is the reason you trunk was stuck'. Hermione started to blush deep red, took her trunk and mumbled 'thanks'.

She got to a emty cabine because she didn't want to sit with Ron. exhausted she plopped down on the train bench.

She almost fell asleep when she heard a voice 'hmm' hermione asked the voice. ' I said may I sit here please'. 'Okay' response Hermione suspiciously, a Weasley twin could you just do not trust and it sounded just too sweet.

Surprised Hermione looked around 'wheres George'? Fred raised a brow and answered surprised 'with his girlfriend'. 'GIRLFRIEND' Hermione spits out the pumpkin juice she was drinking.

'uh yes with his girlfriend something wrong about it'? 'uhm... yes…. Uhm…. No…. uhm…. Well... you two uhhh' Hermione colored deep red.

Fred raised his brow again 'say it'. 'Well you not really seemed to be types that bind themselves'.

'you're right' he answered 'but he and his girlfriend are together for the entire holiday'.

'Fred' Hermione asks 'I didn't know he had a girlfriend'. 'oh' Fred gets his hand through his hair 'I tought that Ron have write it to you'.

'no' Hermione shakes her head with tears in her eyes 'we had a fight'.

'what happened' Fred asks 'oh… my god… hermione i .. i didn't to be rude I am realy sorry'. Hermione shakes her head 'don't sorry ron is stuppid' 'Yes' answers Fred energetic 'that prat is not worth your tears'.

Hermione starts to laugh 'yes you're right'

Fred pulled a face as if he thought 'if you want i take him back' he looked like a little kid that gets a piece of candy.

'I guess its alright' said hermione. Hermione started to laugh when Fred's smile grown bigger. She started to laugh even harder when Fred grabbed a notebook and said like a reporter 'so what happened'.

'well' hermione gets a flahsback

_3 weeks before the end of the year_

'hey hermione' Ron says nervous 'can I talk with you'?

'sure' I answerd

'uhm in private' Ron says blushing

at the lake

'Hermione'

'yes Ron'

'do you want to go on a date' he says quickly

'oh Ron I love you…. But like a brother you understand so the answer is no' Hermione said worried about Ron's feelings

'oh' Ron's eyes are full of tears 'than we are no longer friends'

'Ron' hermione puts her hand on his shoulder.

'DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME….YOU…YOU… FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD' he punshed Hermione in her face

'auw' Hermione is almost sure her nose is broken.

_Back to the cabine with Hermione and Fred_

After Hermione stops telling she starts to cry

'shhh' Fred hugs her 'please stop crying he is not worth your tears you are a great sweet girl and if it means much to you Ron is going to be normal human being between 2 and 5 years.

Hermione laughs

At That moment Fred thinks 'I am gonna kill Ron'


	2. MALFOY!

MALFOY!

After getting dressed in their school robes the train stopped in the station.

´see you later Hermione´ Fred said with a smile and than he walked away.

´uhm yeah see you too´ Hermione's response was late but Fred heard it and he was not the only one.

'Hermione'? she heard the soft voice of Ginny Weasley. Ginny was just a few feet away and she didn't even noticed her before she spoke.

'yes Ginny' Hermione asked with a flashback Ron stood always the same way as Ginny stood now. Tears where welling up in her eyes.

'since when is that happened' Ginny looked concerned about her best friend.

'what happened' Hermione raised a brow.

'You and Fred since wh…' Hermione interrupted 'stop what do you mean with Fred and me'

'well you two seemed very close' Ginny turned red in a few seconds and a tear was rolling down Hermione's face slowly she thought of Ron 'there is nothing between me and Fred so stop about it' Hermione was a bit emotional because she missed Ron.

'its great that you and Fred aren't dating he is bad for girls and he is a complete idiot' Ginny was throwing al her angry to her older brother in her saying to Hermione.

_The next week_

Hermione slowly walked to a place next to Ginny and at the other side of the great hall sat Ron. A owl was flying straight to Ron in his claw was a Howler. Ron opened the Howler and the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley shouted trough the great hall

'RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU CALLING HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD YOU ARE GONNA APPOLIGISE YOU RIGHT NOW AND YOUR GONNA GET PUNISHED BY ME AND YOUR FATHER LIKE YOU NEVER BEEN PUNISHED AND WE HEAR WHEN YOUR NOT APPOLIGISE YOU BROKE HER NOSE AND HER HEART'

Ron and Hermione stood up and run to each and jumped in a hug.

'I am so sorry Hermione I was a selfish idiot prat I'm so sorry' both started crying

'ahh sweet' everyone (except the Slitherings) where saying things like that and some Slitherin joined them.

All the friend from Hermione and Ron where hugging them both till Dumbledore said 'this is all wonderful but you all have to go to your lessons miss. Granger and mister Weasley you both are coming to my office.

_In Dumbledore's office_

Miss Granger Mister Weasley its great that your friendship is alright but because of you two all students where late for their classes but your only getting a warning and your parents are going to hear about everything.

'no Dumbledore not my parents' Ron was panicking and after that he said sad 'alright come Hermione we go' they leave.

_At the end of the day_

'guys I am going for a walk see you' Hermione walked away.

'hey Granger are your coming' Hermione looked where that voice came from and she saw Malfoy 'no of course not Malfoy grose yuck' Hermione was actually a bit curious.

'alright… guys take her to the place at the lake… where no one comes' Malfoy smiled evil.

_At the lake_

'Granger do you..' Malfoy started but Hermione interrupted 'let me go Malfoy'

'shhh Granger listen do you want to be me girlfriend' Malfoy looked not even a bit nervous 'iewh no Ferret LET ME GO' Hermione was angry and a bit scared

'you know what to do guys' Malfoy looked angry now and Hermione was really scared now.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads and said together with their wands pointed to Hermione 'CRUCIO!'

'AAAHHHHHHHH' Hermione wasn't able to think about anything else then the pain.

_Meanwhile in Hogwarts_

'George I'm going for a walk' Fred Weasley talked to his twin but his mind was

with Hermione she was the first girl who he really loves and he was to scared that if

he asked her out that the same would happen that happened to her and Ron without

the hugging part or worse that she would think it was a prank than he had to go to the

nurse (more then once) she would hate him and on top of that mum would punish

him and George to because she would think he was in the plan.

'alright mate see you but be on time for Dumbledore's speech' George smiled

'wow George stop you are becoming good' Fred and George laughed

'see you soon and ill try to be back on time' Fred walked away

after a few minutes walking Fred heard a scream ' that sounded like' Fred said out

loud 'HERMIONE' he run to the place where he heard the scream and saw Hermione

be cursed by Crabbe and Goyle.

'HERMIONE!' Hermione looked so hurt and scared that it hurt Fred to

'FRED HELP MAAAAAAAHHHHH' Hermione screams when they hit her again

'LET HER GO MALFOY' Fred points his want at Malfoy. 'oh are you going to curse

me Weasley isn't that to hard for you' Malfoy was trying to make Fred unsure but

he only makes him angry

'WHY DO YOU THIS TO HER MALFOY WHAT DID SHE EVER DONE TO YOU'

Fred yelled it in his face 'Weasley she didn't wants to be my girlfriend and now

LEAVE'

'NO YOU LEAVE PARALITIS!' Malfoy fell down Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Malfoy

leaved 'Hermione?' Fred asks worried Hermione started crying and Fred hold her

'shhh it is all over' but deep in his hart Fred know that wasn't true.


	3. AN

hey guys

i think i want to stop this story and tottaly focus on my other story i have a real writers block and no one seems to like my story just please review or pm me if you have idea's or you don't want the story to stop

~WT


End file.
